quakefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tool of Isis
Welcome Hi, welcome to QuakeWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Quake 4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Deathstalker666 (Talk) 05:42, July 10, 2011 Quake 1 Episode 4 Videos Thanks for attempting to try to fix up the quake level pages. I had lately been wondering if I needed to change formats, but my previous format was good. As I was busy, I had not been able to continue. The problem is that the compatibility between these and the ones I wrote up are conflicting. When editing the first few, I had to deal with conflictions of the Walkthroughs. As you said, the walkthroughs are small. Also note how it is very subjective and not objective as much. No links compared to my bombarded ammount of links. No templates even. As explained, the walkthroughs will need to be fixed up by me or you. I will be coming back, but you are free to correct the errors. Also, your video is good, but I was going for a vanilla walkthrough of the game in GlQuake, the final official version. Also your way of getting the Cells of Secret 4 is good, but is the manipulation of a glitch. I believe it better to show how to do without glitches, even if it is harder to record. If you don't happen to have glquake or don't wish to rerecord, don't worry as I can. I like your video series however, you show great skill in your FPS gameplay. Check out E4M4 vs E4M5 to see the differences, which at this point is astounding how different they are. Sorry to make it sound so bad, but my main goal on these walkthroughs is to try to keep a compatible walkthrough, with each following a series of rules. Some more of my rules can be found on my profile, I wrote it up in case others might try to create some. Deathstalker666 16:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if you noticed I edited the last message slightly as you posted mine. Glad you understand it should be in glquake, and it does work as a placeholder. I was thinking the same though. Maybe you can post them in a playthrough of darkplaces, as darkplaces is different enough to me to almost be a new game. I am not sure however, as the other admins may think differently. It is a lot of videos and may bog down the website, especially since it invites playing through in other source ports. But in my opinion it would be good to showcase each sourceport. I played mine on nightmare, I didn't notice you played yours on Normal even. You look like you have skill enough for Nightmare too, I was amazed at your reaction times. I saw the whole game, I checked out your youtube. You seem to like to play games in modern sourceports, as I noticed you played Doom in what appeared to be GZdoom? I don't know any other source port with a cross hair. Thanks for the compliment on the workup, I was hoping they would be helpful. Glad they were on your playthrough. Deathstalker666 19:09, July 12, 2011 (UTC)